Makorra Tumblr Prompts
by thebrightside1377
Summary: Mako nearly jumped out of his skin. He swiftly looked to the right, the direction of the velvety smooth voice. He had just come home from work. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet. Korra, however, had other things in mind.
1. Ch 1: Bondage

Tumblr Prompt: Bondage

The sound of jingling keys could be heard as a lock clicked in place and the door handle twisted its way open. In staggered Mako in full police uniform.

It had been a particularly rough day on the force, and Mako was more than happy to finally be home in his new apartment and to _relax_.

He swiftly unbuttoned his jacket while simultaneously slipping off his boots by the heel. Mako unwound his trademark red scarf and deposited it and his jacket on the floor on top of them. His open-fingered gloves close behind. He then staggered away from the door and towards the kitchen while untucking his dress shirt from the waistband of his pants and then, undoing his belt.

"You're late."

Mako nearly jumped out of his skin. He swiftly looked to the right, the direction of the velvety smooth voice, to see none other than his girlfriend, the Avatar, sitting on his beat-up, hand-me-down red sofa, in the dark, her arms crossed over her chest and a cocky smirk plastered to her face. She had, obviously, enjoyed his minor strip tease.

Mako turned to face her head on, eyebrow cocked, "I didn't expect you to be waiting up for me." He matched her cocky smile.

He watched her as she slowly,_ tantalizingly, _stood up from the sofa. She started sauntering towards him, the same smirk on her lips.

"I got lonely _all_ by myself at Tenzin's, so I decided to come over here,"

By now, she was mere inches away from his face.

"and maybe keep you,"

The Avatar reached out to grab the back of his head to make sure they were closer to eye level. As she got closer, he could feel her hot breath on his face, then his cheek, over to his ear.

"_company_." Popping the "p" ever so slightly, her lips brushed the shell of his ear.

Mako then firmly grabbed her biceps to pull her back slightly and to stand up straight. At this movement, she tilted her head back to look him in the eye, her eyes half-lidded and lips slightly puckered in a half smile.

He stared down into her ocean blue eyes.

"Miss Avatar," he said as sternly as he could, "I believe that you are in big trouble; for breaking and entering is against the law."

At these words, Korra got a glimmer in her eye.

"Oh, no officer," she said playing along, her eyes going wide, "What are you going to do? Take me down to the station?" a fake innocent inflection in her voice.

"Oh no," Mako said darkly. "We have special procedures for cases like these."

He walked away from Korra, gently pushing her in the opposite direction, to rifle through his uniform jacket pocket.

"I'm afraid we don't take delinquents like these to the station," Mako said as he shook his head in mock sympathy.

"We address _these_ outlaws," he paused, trying to create dramatic effect, "first_hand_." Mako then brought out his hands from behind his back. Much to Korra's surprise, and utter delight, she caught a brief glimpse of shiny silver metal illuminated by the moonlight that was now streaming though the open window.

In one swift movement, Mako grabbed Korra's forearm, pulled her closer towards him, flipped her around so her back was facing his front, and handcuffed both of her wrists together. He then pushed her against the arm of the sofa and pressed himself against her.

Korra gasped in shock and arousal.

"It looks like you have been a _bad girl_, Miss Avatar," he breathed heavily in her ear. "Is there anything you have to _say_ for yourself?" He started kissing her earlobe; down her neck.

Korra was truly at a loss for words. Mako had never been this _forceful_ before, but… she_ thinks_ she _likes_ it. Finally, she found her voice.

"Punish me, officer," she said in a breathy voice. "Punish me _hard_."

That's all Mako needed to hear.

He brought his hands away from her arms behind her back and brought them to her front. He immediately groped her breasts as he continued his ministrations to the side her neck. Korra threw back her head over his shoulder and arched her back into him as he continued to fondle her. Mako then kissed to the back of her neck, up to her other ear as he let his hands roam down the hard panes of her stomach.

Once he reached the waistband of her pants, he swiftly untied the pelt from around her hips. He let his hands roam further, around her hips and buttocks, now free of the pelt, as he bucked his hips onto her. She almost squealed in delight at the feeling of his hardened member making contact with her backside. Wanting more of that feeling, she began grinding her bottom against his groin.

Mako let out a moan from the back of his throat and began to grind in time with her. While continuing to keep in time with Korra, Mako's hands made their way under the hem of her shirt to undo her already loose bindings. Getting impatient, he pushed her bindings down so they pooled around her waist and pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her perk mounds. Mako abruptly spun her around. He took one nipple into his mouth and began teasing and pinching the other with his hand.

Korra arched her back, moaning, writhing in pleasure, wanting her hands to be free of their bonds. She so desperately wanted to run her fingers through and tug on his hair. Instead, she settled for wrapping her legs around Mako's torso, allowing more access to the delicious friction she knew they both craved. She forcefully ground herself against him.

Mako moaned at her actions, growing harder, needing more. He stopped his ministrations to her beasts to look down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes skewed shut in concentration. He craned his neck down to kiss her full on the mouth and brought a hand to the back of her head to tilt her head back allowing him more access. He slid his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, tasting her. Their tongues battled for dominance as he picked her up by her buttocks. He lifted her to the wall opposite from the sofa and slammed her body against it.

Korra moaned, her bound hands trapped even further, her back smarting from the impact. She felt Mako's ministrations increase as he took her other nipple into his mouth; sucking, biting, licking, nipping. His rough, calloused palms groped the rest of her body down her breasts, over her sides, around her hips, down her lower back. She began struggling even further, wanting desperately to be able to touch him. It was driving her almost to the point of insanity, coupled with the growing need and desire in the pit of her stomach. _Something_ needed a release.

Mako felt her struggling increase tenfold. As he kissed up her chest to her collarbone and up her neck, he leaned his boy further, deeper into hers, supporting her body weight and holding her steadfast to the wall behind her. He reached a hand into his pocket while his other braced the two of them to the wall.

Korra was so distracted by his devouring of her neck that she was startled when she heard a tiny _click_ and felt a slight release behind her back. She felt Mako pull the cuffs off of her wrists. She watched as he dangled the cuffs in front of her for a moment and swiftly slipped them into his pants pocket. She smiled devilishly at him before devouring his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. She snaked her fingers in his hair, relishing the feeling.

Mako allowed her this freedom, but he was not going to let her off the _cuff_ so easily.

"Just so we are clear, Avatar," his tone sent shivers down her spine, "this is all part of procedure."

Without letting her react, he hoisted her up by her buttocks once more, both working together to support and as he hobbled over to his bedroom. When his knees hit the foot of the bed, he swiftly unwound Korra's legs and arms from around his neck and torso and let her fall unceremoniously onto the mattress. He watched as her body bounced from the impact, her arms fell above her head, her legs parted, her exposed breasts jiggling, much to his delight.

"Observation room," he deadpanned, a smirk on his features.

He unbuttoned and removed his dress shirt, tore his undershirt off, and threw it over his head. He then reached for her socks, pulling them down and away before grabbing the waistband of her pants and pulling them down and off her slender, muscular legs.

"It allows us to _thoroughly_ inspect our convicts before trial." As he talked, he threw her blue shirt up and over her outstretched arms and began working on undoing her breast bindings fully.

Korra was growing impatient with is thoughtful way of undressing her. She began reaching her hands out for the waistband of his pants when she suddenly felt Mako's hands grip inside of her lower bindings. Korra's eyes grew wide in shock as an audible _riiiiiip_ permeated the room. Mako, literally, tore her panties off of her, straight down the middle, leaving her sopping core exposed to the air.

"Now, lets not get to ahead of ourselves, Miss Avatar," he said cockily with a raised brow before climbing on top of her, spreading her legs father apart and positioning himself between them. He slowly began kissing her lips, tugging and pulling at her bottom lip. She returned the favor by jutting her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss, getting more and more lost in the feeling of his uniform trousers rubbing against her core.

As they kissed, he, slowly, grabbed both of her wrists and lifted them so they were over her head once more. He held them there with one hand as he reached the other into his pocket to retrieve his handcuffs again. Korra's eyes shot open as she felt a cuff being secured around her left wrist. She craned her neck back and watched wide-eyed as Mako looped the other cuff through the bedpost and handcuffed her other wrist.

After a moment of shock silence, she brought her head back down and found her face level with his, Mako looking down at her. She felt her blush grow deeper as she stared into his deep golden eyes; dark with desire and shining with love.

He brought his head down to kiss each of her hot cheeks, then along side her jaw, to her chin, down her neck, between her breasts, taking time to kiss each hardened nub, down the solid panes of her stomach, kissing her belly button, and down further still. He kissed his way down to her hip and to the outside her thigh then around to the inside, groping and caressing her sides, stomach, and hips with his hands, all the while, Korra writhed in pleasure.

He retraced his kisses up and down the inside of her both her thighs. Then, he grabbed what was left of her bindings and pulled them down. Korra's breath hitched when he placed a kiss on her aching sex as he pulled the bindings all the way down her legs and threw them across the room.

Mako was now on his knees, sitting on the back of his heels, taking in the beautiful, naked sight before him. Korra was staring right back at him, her face bright with heat and her eyes clouded with desire and need.

"I'll ask you this once, _Korra_," he said trying to keep up the act. "Do you accept your punishment?" his voice becoming husky with wanting.

Korra looked at him wide eye in wonder, longing, love, _lust_; she nodded her head slowly, a smirky smile forming on her lips.

"Take me into your custody, Officer. Make me know the error of my ways."

Mako smirked back and crawled forward to plant a quick kiss to her lips. He abruptly stood strait on his knees as he undid his pants and slid them and his underwear carefully down his hips exposing his thick erection. His socks and pants were quickly discarded before he quickly kissed up her body to capture her lips once again, tongues dancing together.

They both enjoyed the feeling of being chest to chest, skin to skin, sex to sex; Korra grew impatient once again and ground their hips together. He sucked in a breath and let out a gluteal moan. Mako looked into Korra's eyes as if asking for her permission to enter her; of course she granted with an understanding smile.

Mako spread her legs once more, positioning himself between them, raising the back of her thighs on his hips. He slowly entered her, relishing the feeling of her slick heat encasing him. Korra gasped in pleasure as she felt him fill her, making her complete.

Mako slowly slid out of her. He _slammed_ back in causing Korra to nearly go cross-eyed as she closed her eyes tight at the sudden impact. Again, Mako pulled out, but with more force, and slammed back in. With each slow, powerful thrust, Korra felt the pressure build within her, her body violently moving with the impact each time.

Each thrust was getting more powerful than the last. Mako felt his pleasure growing; he started quickening his pace. He now pounded in and out of her, powerful quick thrusts. Mako stole a look of Korra's face; her expression of pure bliss adding more fuel to his fire. He began to thrust even faster with much more force. As he pounded in and out of her, he began kissing, biting, licking, _tasting_ her neck surely making a mark, a mark of his territory.

Korra was thrashing her head around in pleasure, writhing beneath him. She strained herself against her bonds, needing the feeling, wanting to touch him, to rake her hands across his porcelain skin, wrap her arms around him. She, instead, gripped the headboard around each rung instead. She snaked her legs up and around his torso, giving Mako more leverage and causing more delicious friction.

Their breathing became labored, and their bodies were slick with a sheen of sweat covering them. Mako's hips became more erratic, but he would hold out for her. He began massaging her breasts in his hands, trying to make her feel as good as she was making him feel.

"Mako," she moaned suddenly, exhausted from thrashing about. "_Please_," she pleaded as he crushed his hips onto hers. "I want," she managed to get out between thrusts, "to _feel_ you," she managed to breathe out.

Mako couldn't deny her any longer. He quickly reached out a hand from supporting his weight to his bedside table to feel around for his extra set of keys. His pace slackened as he found them and undid the cuffs restraining her to the bedpost.

They locked eyes for a moment as Korra reached her hands up to cup his face with her fingertips. Mako gazed into her eyes before kissing her passionately as his fast pace gradually returned.

Korra snaked her hands into his hair, playing with and tugging on it. Mako felt Korra's hands smooth down the panes of his pectorals and abs. Her arms reached around his torso. He felt her nails dig into his back and buried her face into his shoulder as his pace turned rough and animalistic; having her touch him was just as gratifying to both of them as him touching her.

Korra buried her head into his shoulder even further, whimpering, "Mako…" and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. She was _so close_.

Mako wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He balanced on one of his forearms to reach down between to feel between their sexes. He brought a long, slender finger inside her, feeling for her sweet spot.

Suddenly, all of Korra's muscles tensed as her eyes shot open and her back arched off the mattress into him. Mako felt her walls clench around his member, and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. His hips jerked forward one last thrust as his seed entered her; her juices spilling over his cock.

Both panting and sweaty, they simultaneously collapsed into each other's arms, Mako careful enough not to crush her with his weight.

They held each other tight, lightly caressing and kissing easily accessible flesh.

Mako pulled back from resting on her chest to stare into her eyes, she stared right back.

"I love you," he said suddenly a look of seriousness etched on his face.

Korra broke out into a sincere smile. "I love you too," she caressed his face with her fingertips.

Mako brought his head up to kiss her lips, tongues dancing. When they broke their kiss, they stared into each other's eyes once more before Mako shifted his weight to his forearm so he could gently pull out of her.

"And, I have learned my lesson, too," Korra said abruptly.

Mako suddenly looked up from his task at hand to look into her eyes.

"And, what would that be?" he said, confused.

Korra smiled, "I am never letting you prevent me from touching you ever again."

Mako couldn't help but chuckle. He slid out of her completely, laid on his back, and gently pulled Korra over to rest on his chest, one arm around her back the other holding her hand to his heart.

"Agreed," he said as he placed a kiss to her forehead as the Avatar drifted off to sleep.

This was my first time writing anything like this. Reviews are much appreciated.

~thebrightside1377


	2. Ch 2: Shower (Part 1)

Mako watched his girlfriend's form flow in and out of the airbending gates. He couldn't help but become transfixed on how graceful her movements were.

He heard Meelo cheer softly from is spot on the grass next to him, "Yay, Korra! Be the leaf." He was also transfixed.

Over the past five months, Meelo had become very attached to the handsome firebender. It seemed that Meelo looked up to Mako in a big brother kind-of way. Mako, and the rest of the clan, were hoping that Meelo was realizing his responsibilities as an older brother and was trying to emulate Mako in every way. Hence, why he was sitting here with him.

Much to Tenzin's utter delight, Meelo was maturing; somewhat. Meelo still had an infatuation with the beautiful Sato heiress. Now that she was "officially on the market", Meelo started asking even more ridiculous requests of her whenever she would come to the island for a visit. Mako also suspected that Meelo was fonder of him, because Mako was no longer with Asami. _No more competition_, Mako thought to himself with a smirk.

With this thought, Mako looked over at Meelo. Meelo snapped his head in to look directly into his eyes. Mako smiled down at him. Meelo's eyes sparkled with delight at Mako's approval of his words and turned his attention back to Korra's air-training.

Korra had stopped to take a breath after successfully traveling through the gates for, what it seemed to Mako, the hundredth time that morning. Mako watched as Korra stretched up from resting her palms on her knees and rolled her shoulders back and forth. He became mesmerized at the way her perfect muscles rippled beneath her tight, light blue shirt.

As she turned around, she caught him ogling her and stretched once more arching her back, reaching her arms up and over her head, and pushing her breasts up and into the air for good measure. Korra chuckeled at Mako's drooling expression as she completed her stretch and smiled down at him. Mako snapped his attention to her eyes, a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks, and smiled sheepishly up at her. Korra's eyes sparkled, "Come on," she said with a waving gesture. "We are going down to practice airbending forms."

Mako slowly got up as Korra bounded down the stairs following Ikki and Jinorra, Meelo not too far behind her. He smiled to himself. _When did I get so _damn_ lucky?_

…..

Korra blushed heavily as Mako lifted up the bottom of his raggedy, old wife-beater to wipe away the sweat that collected at his brow. She had been watching him train all afternoon. It was the least she could do when he spent all morning watching her.

She quickly found out, however, that it wasn't so much as a favor to _him_ as it was more like a treat for _her_.

She quickly recovered from her Mako-induced heat stroke as she watched him perform many other kicks, flips, and punches directed at the stunt-dummy. Korra was amazed at the agility and skill that Mako possessed. He was able to do so many flips and tricks each strike of fire hitting the dummy every time. He was _amazing_. Korra found her face heating up again as she watched Mako's muscles ripple and tense with each powerful blow, then relax as he landed and perfected each move.

Abruptly, without hesitation, Mako tore off his shirt, whipped it over his head, and threw it over to the side. He was about to send another jab to the dummy when he heard a sudden intake of air.

Korra gasped in shock and in utter, shameless delight.

Mako stopped and turned to face her. Korra's mouth was agape; her wide, blue eyes raking across his newly exposed naked flesh. He felt a deep blush creeping up his neck and to his entire face. He suddenly had the urge to cover himself as he realized: _she's never seen me without a shirt before_.

I mean, sure, he and Bolin practiced with just their wife-beaters all the time around Korra, but this was different. Then, Korra was practicing _with_ them; not watching _only him_ practice. It was like he was putting on a show for her. How could he have been so stupid?

"Korra, I… if this makes you feel uncomfortable," he said as he started towards his shirt.

"Stop," she said abruptly, as he was about to grab his wife-beater. "I mean," she said as she turned her head, trying to hide her blush, "you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a lot to," she paused to take in a deep breath, "process," she breathed out finding his gaze.

He continued to stare at her, not breaking eye contact, not moving from the position he was in, reaching for his wife-beater. Finally, he stood up and walked towards her. He bent down, cupped the back of her head and slowly kissed her forehead.

Korra froze in shock; had she really _just said that_?

Mako leaned back, now crouching on the ground, to look at her face, his hand still cupping the back of her head. He smiled at her timid reaction.

Mako waited patiently for her to respond; anything that would give him the okay to continue his work out.

Korra smiled at him, eyes locking. She reached out with one hand to grab his arm that was resting on her shoulder and reached out with the other to cup his face. She slowly, tentatively traced his jaw with her fingertips, down his neck, to his clavicle, drifting down his shoulder, and away from his body. Her gaze, however, continued trailing down his pecks and rock-solid abs before meeting his gaze again, her eyes full of love and wonder and just the slightest amount of lust.

He smiled at her as he cupped her face with his hand. He pecked her lightly on the lips before getting up and taking a fighting stance once again.

Korra smiled to herself; Mako always knew exactly what to do to make her feel comfortable. All she had to do now was sit back, relax, and enjoy the show; and also pray to the spirits that Tenzin or the air-babies would not discover them.

Mako continued his assault to the dummy tentatively at first, but slowly growing with even more vigor than before, if that was even humanly possible. After a good twenty minutes more, Mako ceased his movements and solemnly bowed to his dummy opponent, signaling the end of his sparing session.

Mako retrieved his discarded clothing before he walked up to Korra who was working the kinks out of her muscles.

"I'm going to shower and clean up. After that, why don't we get outta here, and I'll treat you to someplace special," he told her with a wink in her direction.

Korra smirked. She decided to play along. "Alright, City Boy," she said as she sauntered closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you," she said with a wink of her own.

Mako watched as she walked away from him, sashaying her hips back and forth.

If only she knew what effect she had on him.

…

Mako walked down the hall of the men's dormitory with his clothing and a towel in tow. He stepped through the doorway and slid the door shut behind him. He turned the water on full blast, _hot_, just as he liked it. He then stripped out of his pants and peeled off his wife-beater. Carefully, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water roll off his skin and soothe his aching muscles.

….

Korra peeked around the corner of the men's dormitory entrance. She watched Mako walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly, silently, made her way down the hall.

Korra made sure there were no sounds coming from any of the rooms, anything that would alert her to Bolin's or Meelo's presence. She heard nothing. Tenzin's family had gone into town for the afternoon, after all.

She then looked right, then left; no one in sight. Did Bolin say he was going to visit Asami? Korra didn't remember.

She was shaking with nervousness.

She had never done anything like his before.

They had never gone this far before.

_Well_, she thought, _it's now or never_.

Korra took a deep breath and opened the door.

….

As Mako was rinsing his hair of suds, he heard the bathroom door quickly slide open and slam shut. He opened his eyes abruptly and pulled the shower curtain open to expose his face and upper torso, half expecting Meelo, maybe even Bolin, barging in during his alone time to take a wiz.

He had not expected, however, to see his girlfriend.

"Korra?" he questioned wide-eyed, eyebrows raised.

Now, Korra knew full well what to expect before she barged in: a naked Mako taking a shower.

She was not prepared, however, with the feelings that came along with those expectations.

She stood there in shock; emotionless, speechless, maybe even a little scared.

She didn't know what to do. Should she start taking her clothes off?

She was embarrassed, and it showed on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked, voice full of concern, reaching to turn the water off. "Do you need my help?" He reached for his towel that was hung up next to the shower, wrapped it around his bottom half, and climbed out of the tub.

Korra didn't answer; just stayed stock-still.

Mako was right in front of her now; one hand holding onto her arm while the other prevented the towel from slipping down to expose his lower half. His eyes bore into hers, full of concern, worry, love, _guilt_.

She stared at him, shocked, unable to move.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as she tore away her gaze.

"Don't be. What's wrong?" She didn't dare look at him.

"Korra? Please, look at me," he pleaded with her, more worried now than ever.

Korra snapped her eyes to bore directly into his. Without another moment's hesitation, she latched her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

Mako, stunned by the sudden attack, stumbled backwards, catching himself before he tripped on the rug. He felt Korra's body push against his own. He let out a moan at the sensation. This gave Korra a rush of courage, and she, roughly, reached for the back of his head to bring their lips even closer together. Mako gave in to her advances as he felt her tongue thrust into his mouth. Mako then felt Korra swing one of her legs awkwardly around his upper thigh, trying to inch it higher onto his hip. Mako's eyes sprang open as he started feeling his towel slip from his grasp.

Breaking the kiss, pushing her away enough to hike up his towel, he asked, slightly out of breath, "Woah! What's going on, Korra?"

Korra took a step back and looked at him like he was crazy. "Isn't it obvious?"

Mako looked back at her with the same expression. He shook his head. "No. Enlighten me," he said with a smirk.

Korra, now confused and hurt as to why he didn't enjoy himself and why he stopped her advances, turned away in a huff, crossing her arms.

"Korra, seriously, talk to me," Mako pleaded reaching out to her.

Before he could touch her, she abruptly turned around and gestured her hand out towards the shower, frustrated, "All I wanted to do was surprise you and make you think that I wasn't such a baby in these types of situations!"

She turned back away from him in a huff, beyond embarrassed, tears threatening to spill down her hot cheeks.

"Korra," he said softly, "I would never think that. This is all new to me too."

Korra's eyes widened in shock; she spun around to meet his gaze.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you always seem so calm and collected."

"Cool under fire?"

"Yes, but…" she said, her lip pouting.

"But nothing. Don't make yourself feel uncomfortable for my sake, Korra. If you are not ready, then neither am I," he reached out to grab her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers.

"I love you," he said, touching his forehead with hers.

She sighed, relieved and loved, "I love you, too."

…..

(To be concluded)


End file.
